creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beanisawsome1/My reaction on the "Bean's blog of mini nukes" that I posted in 2011
Wow, times does go by fast when you're having fun. What I'm going to respond to is a blog I posted back on November 27, 2011, and god was I'm naive and well, kinda a jerk back then. I'm still naive today but it wasn't as bad as in 2011. Also, back in 2011, I was known as Beanisawsome2 on youtube, but that account was deleted. If you really want to contact me on youtube, I'm known as BeanisawsomeNT (http://www.youtube.com/beanisawsoment). I don't do much on the site but I'll respond to any PMs the second you send me, so if you need a friend, I'm always there! :) Ok, enough fiddling around, lets explore the stupidy that was of me back in 2011. Keep in mind, I was a freshmen in high school back then. Now I'm a junior in high school, just adding that part in just to give you an image of how many years has passed. "I am back on the Creepypasta wikia, and I won't try to take down any Creepypasta, no matter how bad I think they are. :)" My response: Back then, I actually took down a MLP creepypasta (forgot what it was), and I gotten banned because of it. The ban was lifted a couple of months later when I ask for an appeal. After the ban was appealed, I posted the blog post. In all seriousness, back then, I was a huge troll, and looking back at what I done, I'm happy that I'm no troll anymore. Still naive and have some noticable grammer hiccups but it's a major improvement from being a troll that was stupid beyond belief. "I also have a YouTube channel. Please subscribe to me at http://www.youtube.com/beanisawsome2" Actually, http://www.youtube.com/beanisawsomeNT "Also, on my page, I place a photo of a box art of a game and in the caption, I place in all caps "BEST GAME EVER", I do mean it. It's even better than Mars Matrix. >:3" I'm going to say this as if I'm talking to my "Beanisawsome2" self: Actually, Crimzon Clover and Mars Matrix are equally good, plus someone is going to take offense to "It's even better than Mars Matrix. >:3". Another thing too, going ALL CAPS only make you look stupid. "Crimzon Clover is indeed the best bullet hell game I played. It's basically DoDonPachi Daifukkatsu but on crack, and instead of only breaking once, like how DoDonPachi have you do it, you can actually double break. It's fun." In my experiance in using the "Item A is like Item B on *Insert any strong drug that'll kill you*" simile, I sounded more younger than I'm actually was. Also, back then, I didn't realize that no one cares about double breaking or milking down the stage boss with big blazin hypers/lazers. :/ Well that it. I was inactive for a long time so it's kinda silly to post here again without notice but when I saw my blog from 2011, I needed to say something about it because I'll be brutally honest, I was a troll back then. Now? I try my hardest to be nice to the community and give back as much as possible, and I'm honestly ashamed of my behavior back when I was "Beanisawsome1" or "Beanisawsome2". If you want to contact me on youtube or if you need a friend, my youtube account is: http://www.youtube.com/beanisawsoment If you see my youtube logo and Rocko the Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) is standing to the right of the logo in the youtube banner, you reached my youtube page. Category:Blog posts